


Холодно, тепло, жарко.

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Эч-То совершенно отвратительная погода для жителя пустыни или все же нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодно, тепло, жарко.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1 - Беты нет!  
> 2 - Всё довольно мутно.

Рей привыкла к сухой жаре пустынной Джакку. К вечному скрипу песка под ногами. К кристально ясному ночному небу. Она отлично помнила, как холодны были ночи в пустыне. Она думала, что со временем привыкнет и к ветреному влажному холодному Эч-То. Она думала, что знала каким бывает холод.

Но прошло три года, а она до сих пор старательно кутается в тяжёлую шерстяную накидку с капюшоном и не может заснуть по ночам. Влажная продуваемая шерсть не греет и она уверенна, что чувство холода навечно поселилось у нее внутри. В её пальцах, пояснице, шее. Ей никогда не согреться и всё о чем она мечтает, это о смене места и о свободе от холода.

Учитель говорит, что она привыкнет. Сам он вырос на пустынном сухом Татуине, но смог адаптироваться в свое время и к болотистой влажной жаркой вони Дагоба, и к действительно пронзительно-ледяному Хоту, и к влажному морскому прохладному Эч-То. _Все познается в сравнении Рей_ , говорит он ей и она терпит дальше, хотя постоянное зудящее чувство дискомфорта гложет ее изнутри каждый день, заставляя вспоминать пустыню в несвойственном ей, приятном и теплом, свете.

* * *

Когда он приходит к ним, он один. Шрам уродливо краснеет, отчетливо выделяясь, на обескровленном бледном лице. Рей не раздумывая хватается за рукоятку меча, но Кайло Рен будто и не здесь вовсе. Он больше походит на одно из неясных видений Рей, но она не опускает оружие и терпеливо внимательно наблюдает за ним, приняв любимую боевую стойку. Он даже не смотрит на нее, делает шаг вперед, потом ещё один и еще один. Ступая всё медленнее и тяжелее. Рей хочется закричать от изматывающего ожидания в этой звенящей тишине. Велеть ему остановиться. Позвать учителя. Она смотрит как он неумолимо приближается, с каждым его шагом выхватывая все больше и больше деталей. Он хромает на правую ногу. Одежда рваная, в пыли и подпалинах. Волосы слиплись от крови и грязи. Он тяжело ранен. Он безоружен.

Когда появляется учитель Рей хочется заплакать от огромного облегчения и радости. Учитель стремительно приближается к Кайло Рену и подхватывает его как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать рухнуть на землю. Рей в полном замешательстве и все еще не решается опустить свой меч, когда учитель зовет ее, просит помочь.

Она подхватывает невыносимо тяжелого Кайло Рена, подставляя ему свое плечо для опоры с другой стороны от учителя. Они слышат его хриплый слабый голос. Он говорит, что сделал это, что он смог. И учитель в ответ только глухо просит его молчать, беречь силы и говорит, что он так рад. Так рад, что Бен смог найти дорогу домой.

Рей видит застывшие слезы в глазах учителя, но ни один вопрос не успевает сформироваться у неё в голове, потому что ей внезапно становится так тепло. И ей страшно подумать, что это от обессиленного Кайло Рена у них на руках, что это от него ей впервые на Эч-То стало тепло.

* * *

Лихорадка длилась целый месяц и ни один доступный им медикамент не помогал. Он не хотел жить, но не мог и умереть. Он был похож на разбитый, опустевший сосуд, но Рей рядом с ним было всё также удивительно тепло. Они с учителем ухаживали за ним по очереди и Рей это, к ее собственному удивлению, совершенно не тяготило. Кайло Рен восстанавливался мучительно медленно, только вот в том был ли это все еще Кайло Рен, Рей была совсем не уверенна.

\- Ну и как успехи в твоём ученичестве? – хриплым со сна голосом, как-то поинтересовался у нее он.

Рей была так рада наконец услышать от него хоть что-то осмысленное вместо жуткого, прерывающегося сухого шепота в бреду, от обрывков которого её теперь неоднократно по ночам терзают кошмары.

Она улыбнулась ему и стала рассказывать о своих успехах, но за прошедшие годы их скопилось так много, что он устало заснул посередине и она сразу побежала к учителю. Она никогда не видела его более счастливым, более умиротворенным, но он все равно наотрез отказался сообщать об этом своей сестре. _Это не наше решение, Рей_ , в который раз сказал он ей.

* * *

Ее легкие горят. Он вынужденно отстраняется, скользя губами по ее щеке, целуя скулу, пока она пытается отдышаться. Волна расплывающегося по её телу жара покорно следует за его губами и руками.

Они стоят на берегу океана, прилив привычно грохочет осыпая их холодными брызгами. Надвигается обычный осенний шторм. На горизонте, вдалеке сверкают молнии и пронзительный ветер треплет ей волосы. Они попадают им в рот, мешая целовать друг друга. Он прижимает ее целиком к себе, стараясь закрыть собственным телом от вездесущего холодного ветра и ей никогда в жизни еще не было так приятно и уютно. Они целуются вновь и каждый новый поцелуй вызывает непреодолимое желание поцеловать еще раз, и ещё, но этого слишком мало, ей хочется ещё. Большего. Рей не могла и представить, что на Эч-То может быть так душно, так хорошо. Так жарко.


End file.
